peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-04 ; Comments *Peel sets a competition to win 10 copies of the Triffids' Bury Me Deep In Love CD and asks listeners the question, What was the name of the Triffids Australian label prior to their signing to Island? *Peel mentions playing a track from Salma & Sabina on yesterday's show and plays another song from their ABBA tribute album on the programme. Sessions *Gore #1. Recorded: 1987-10-27 Tracklisting * Creepers: Tearjerker (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino #''' * Marlene Webber: Right Track (12") Spiderman ''' @ * Heavy D. & The Boyz: On The Dance Floor (LP - Living Large) MCA * Triffids: Region Unknown (12" - Bury Me Deep In Love) Island #''' *'''File 5 begins during next track *Gore: The Arena (session) *Colorblind James Experience: Fledgling Circus (LP - The Colorblind James Experience) Earring''' @''' *Mahlathini: Bhula Mngoma (LP - The Lion Of Soweto) Earthworks *10,000 Maniacs: City Of Angels (7" - Don't Talk) Elektra #''' *Whodini: Life Is Like A Dance (LP - Open Sesame) Jive *Pink Industry: Don't Let Go (12") Cathexis *Salma & Sabina: Hum Rahi (Fernando) (LP - Agha: Salma & Sabina Sing The Hits Of Abba In Hindi) Multitone *Glen Phillips Band: Vista Cruiser (LP - Elevator) SST *Ramones: Suzy Is A Headbanger (LP - Leave Home) Mau Mau *Happy Mondays: 24 Hour Party People (12") Factory *Sponge: Styrofoam People (LP - Born Under A Bad Sponge) Underdog *'''File 5 cuts out :(JP: 'Here is something from 1927') *Bessie Smith: Trombone Cholly *House Girl: Bessie Smith (12") House *Precious Wax Drippings: Keys (12" - Ain't We A Wishin' Bunch) Landmind *Bob: Piggery (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero #''' *Lyn Collins: Mama Feelgood (v/a LP - James Brown's Funky People) Urban *Age Of Chance: Shut Up & Listen (LP - One Thousand Years Of Trouble) Virgin *Gore: Axe Of Revenge (session) *Gore: Loaded (session) *Gore: Mean Man's Dream (session) *Gore: Chainsaw (session) *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: I Flipped (LP - Bluejean Bop) Capitol *This Poison!: Poised Over The Pause Button (7") Reception *Little Feat: Strawberry Flats (LP - Little Feat) Warner Bros. *Eric B. & Rakim: Paid In Full (Seven Minutes Of Madness - The Coldcut Remix) (12") 4th & Broadway *Tracks marked '''# '''available on '''File 3 and @''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4944XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B4944XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) C107 The Peel Tapes Vol.5 *4) C108a And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too *5) John Peel 4 Nov 1987.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:58:30 *2) 0:59:15 *3) 1:03:03 (31:37-38:45 and 45:39-52:15) (49:55 on unique) *4) 0:47:44 (18:00-22:20 and 32:37-36:54) *5) 0:47:09 ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) From The Peel Tapes Vol.5. Thanks to mr maudlin *4) From And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too *5) Many thanks to Tim! ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4944/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Competitions Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes